A choke controls pressure in a wellbore by controlling the size of an aperture through which a fluid passes to move through the choke. Many components of the choke undergo wear and tear due to forces applied by the fluid moving through the choke. Chokes are used in various industries, such as the oil and gas industry, the waste management industry, the food industry, etc. Tools for removing and re-installing components of a choke can be useful in situations or applications where the components are mounted at locations that are difficult to reach within the choke. For example, a choke may be used in the oil and gas industry to, for example, control a drilling fluid or a produced fluid into or out of a well. Because the drilling fluid or produced fluid may wear one or more internal components of the choke, the one or more components may be removed from the choke and replaced as needed.